Bleached Guardians - TO BE DELETED -
by GrimeofGrim
Summary: - Pondering on deletion - The guardians have been living a dull immortality since Pitch's defeat. One day, however, they are literally sucked into a black hole to a new world where new challenges lie ahead. They are set on surpassing their ancestors and stopping the darkness. Post-ROTG; Post-Thousand Year Blood War arc.
1. The Bond of Something

**Reposted on my A03 account under the same username.**

I am kinda rusty on HP, so I decided to work on another plot-bunny. As there aren't many stories with Tōushirō and Jack, I decided to make one myself. Confirmed as multi-chapter, thanks for the feedback miss reviewer (I hope I got that right.)

 **Warnings:** _Besides OOCness? Nothing to worry about this chapter, except slight angst._

 **Timeline:** _Post-ROTG, 90 years later_ (bit major, I know, just wanted to try something different) _;_ (500 years after?) _Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, the soul reapers being the victors._

 **SPOILER ALERT** _(if you read the latest manga chapters, there is no need for me to make up some way Tōushirō can still be alive.)_ **END SPOILER**

 **Main Characters:** _Tōushirō Hitsugaya, Jack Frost, Toothiana. (More later maybe?)_

 **Summary:** _The guardians have been living a dull immortality since Pitch's defeat. One day, however, they are - literally - sucked into a blackhole to a new world where new challenges lie ahead. Can they surpass their ancestors and defeat the darkness? Post-ROTG, 90 years later; Post-Thousand Year Blood War arc._

 **Disclaimer:** _I own neither Rise of the Guardians or Bleach. I also do not own the cover image._

Without further ado, here's the Prologue.

 **Thank You and Good Day.**

* * *

A boy, looking not even a day over 17, with a head of snowy white hair and feet bared to the chilling cold, which didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. Back on topic, said boy was currently trying to find his way out of the strange town he was in, looking for his friends at the same time.

Ok, let's stop kidding ourselves, said boy isn't a normal boy, he was the spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun, and was currently looking for his fellow guardians, whom he knew had to be here. When they'd gotten sucked into a strange black portal and ended up here, they hadn't expected to actually.. you know, end up somewhere.

The past 90 years since the battle with Pitch being rather a rather dull and peaceful time. Jack's first group of believers, Jamie's group, already being dead for 10 years, dying at 80 years old. Jack had been there for each of their funerals, Pippa being the first to go, then Monty, and slowly the rest of them till he found himself at Jamie's death bed.

Holding his hand with tears running down his cheeks before they froze because of his body temperature and Jamie finally seeing Jack one last time before departing this world. Or should he say that world, as he had no idea where he was currently. His last words had been 'I will always believe,' which just made the frozen tears roll faster.

'Enough of the morbid thoughts,' the snowette thought to himself, opting to keep moving forward once more, both mentally and physically. He called the wind to carry him in it's embrace once more, it proceeding to ruffle his hair fondly before following his request and carrying him towards his destiny, his fate.

*/*

A head of white hair was a startling contrast to the darkness, and as Jack settled into a random bush behind a wood house, he wondered how it had come to this. 'Seriously, sleeping in bushes, now. I slept in some crazy places back on Earth, but never a bush.'

Jack jumped out of his skin when he heard bushes rustling near him, trying to stay as still as possible as he peaked out of his makeshift sleeping quarters, the bush. When he found a head of snow white hair identical to his, he was shocked to put it simply. Though, upon closer inspection there were slight differences such as his eyes, which were a teal in color, and his skin tone which was lightly tanned. That's not even touching on the hairstyle differences, that being said they were still rather identical regardless.

Jack continued to watch the white-headed boy even well after he had taken out his weird blade and manipulated ice, sort of like him. He gawked before grinning happily, loving that there was someone like him, even if only kind of. He even watched as he sliced the white mask of the strange, deformed black thing, prompting it to disappear. "Hey, ki-mmff," Jack said intelligently (pfft) as his mouth was covered by a small hand. He then spun around only to find Tooth giving him the universal 'shhh' sign.

"What was that for, Tooth?" he whisper-yelled, waving his hands animatedly.

"That boy is a soul reaper, that's what."

"Soul reaper?"

"You know, keeper of souls, brings souls to afterlife?"

"Woah, cool!"

"No, not cool, very bad!"

"Why's that?"

"Because that means we're in the afterlife."

Jack took a moment to process this before trying to leap up - keyword, tried - but Tooth pulled him back down by his hood and put her hand over his mouth. The other snowette looked over in their direction scanning for any movement, when he saw nothing he turned around and started walking away.

"Mff!"

"Oh. Sorry, Jack," she said after realizing she realized she had started to press too hard.

"Mfff!"

"Oh. Right, my hand," she said, removing her hand from his mouth before Jack proceeded to gasp for breath, hand over his heart.

"Geez.. Tooth. You have.. a grip.." he said, wheezing for air and talking between gasps for breath.

"Sorry, sweet tooth," she said with an apologetic look.

"It's..fine. Whew, finally caught my breath."

They jumped clean out of their skin when they saw none other than the snowette they'd been watching standing over them with a menacing aura and - if looks could kill - glare. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Uhh... ha. Sitting? Looking at the.. scenery," he said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I have never seen you here, before. Explain yourself."

"Um, excuse me sir?"

"Ye-.. Are you a new breed of hollow!"

"What's a hollow?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nevermind. What did have to ask, humanoid hummingbird?"

"Humanoid.. hummingbird?"

"..."

Insert Tooth sighing, "I was going to ask you to stop interrogating Jack."

"Well, that request can't be complied. Any suspicious individuals need to be taken in."

"Taken in where?" Tooth asked quizzically.

"To the current head-captain, Shunsui Kyōraku."

Tooth and Jack looked at each other before said winter spirit got up, ready to get out of there on Tooth's command. She proceeded to distract him with questions such as what the head-captain does and what hollows are. She raised her hand then dropped it, giving the signal to escape, Jack taking off to the skies with Tooth following closely behind.

"That kid was weird."

"Hmm, yes, but I got some useful information fro him," she said, continuing to fly after him. "Apparently, they run a division called the 13 court guard squads, with that kid running the 10th division and his name being Tōushirōu Hitsugaya."

"Hmm, so he has authority?"

"It seems so, Jack. What are you planning?"

"This is the afterlife, right?"

Tooth nodded.

"Then Jamie, my sister, and the others should be here. Along with my family!"

"Oh Jack, don't get your hopes up. They may not be here."

"Yes, but with that kid's help we can find out for sure, and possibly even find them!"

"Jack. I'm sorry to say this, but we'd sense their presence regardless of if they are dead."

"So, what does this mean?"

"They have either had their memories wiped or they're.." she cut off, knowing Jack knew what she was going to say.

"That's.. not possible," Jack said, shaking his head harshly. "They can't be gone! Especially not there!"

"Oh sweet tooth.. I'm sorry,"

Jack just pulled up his hood and dropped from the air to the ground, causing an impact with frost exploding outward where his feet hit, then proceeding to run into a nearby forest. Tooth watched his retreating form with a sad look before fluttering off to catch up with him before he got too far away, regretting being the one to tell him.

Unbeknownst to both individuals, a pair of teal eyes had seen the whole thing.

*/*

Jack ran through the forest, getting hit with branches a few times in the process. He found a large tree and proceeded to jump up to the highest branch, about 50 feet from the ground. He just stared at his hands for a few minutes, letting the tears flow, he clutched his staff to his chest tightly and hid in his hood more.

"Are you going to mope here all day or ask for my help?"

Jack flailed a minute before falling out of the tree in his surprise, stopping just before the ground and flying back up as he let the wind carry him. "What are you doing here? And how did you know I needed help?" he asked quizzically looking at Tōushirōu.

"I eavesdropped," said reaper responded bluntly.

Jack spluttered indignantly for a minute, not expecting such nonchalance. He shook his head to focus himself once more "Then you should know why I need your help in the first place, right?"

"That is correct. If they are here I will help you find them. They may not remember you, though."

"As long as I get to see them again. That's enough for me."

"Very well then. If they are, in fact, here it may take awhile," Tōushirōu said, with a strange look in his eyes. "Are you willing to come with me to my division till they are located?"

"Of course."

"While we are there, however, I want you to tell me how and why you are here," he said, before pausing to examine him. "You are clearly not dead in the same sense as the other souls here."

"Ahh.. that.."

"We shall wait here for your humanoid hummingbird companion. I saw her looking for you."

"Alright.."

The reaper leaned against the tree trunk while they waited, hands behind his head with his eyes shut. Jack just looked at him a second before looking out at the vast expanse of forest, wondering how long Tooth would take.

*/*

They were now in the 'head-captain's' assembly hall after Tōushirōu had 'requested an audience with him, them cursing their luck all the while. Tooth had flown 30 minutes after they had silenced, claiming she had gotten lost the first few inches into the forest. Tōushirōu had proceeded to drag them kicking and screaming (figuratively) to the head-captain's assembly hall for 'captain's meetings' both of them fighting _tooth_ and nail to get out of the vice-like grip of the supposed 'kid.'

They were currently very nervous, thinking they were going to get executed or something similar, their hands shaking. They had no idea what these 'soul reapers' could or would do to them, they were going into the lion's den blind. "Come in, come in," a voice said, sounding a little slurred and possibly drunk. Possibly.

They walked in behind Tōushirōu, or in Tooth's case, hovered. "What brings you here so suddenly, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"These two, that's what," he said, pushing them in front of him, they reluctantly complied.

"And who are they?"

"That is unknown, sir."

"Reason they're here?"

"That is also unknown, sir."

"So formal, as usual. I ask you two then, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"How do we know we can trust you enough to say?" Jack questioned.

"You don't. But we could've killed you both already if we were your enemies," Tōushirōu added his input.

"Touché. We'll tell you, it's no big secret anyways," Jack said, dismissively waving his hand. "How about introductions to start? We'll go first."

"Alright," the man said, waving his hand as a 'go' sign.

"I'll start, then. I am Toothiana, the Queen of the tooth fairies, you could say, and immortal. I am one of the, now five, Guardians of Childhood with me being the Guardian of Memories. An alternate title I got from the mortals is the 'Tooth Fairy.'" She gushed, thinking of all the _pretty_ teeth she collects. She zoned out a bit more before Jack nudged her in the side. "Oh, yes, right. Where was I?"

"You were done,"

"Oh, yeah. Your turn Jack."

"Alright, i'm Jack."

"More than that, Jack."

"Oh yeah, I am Jack Frost."

"Just do what I did."

"Oh. Alright, i'm Jackson Overland Frost, Jack frost for short and i'm also immortal, of course. I am the spirit of Winter and one of the five Guardians of Childhood, the Guardian of fun. Yes, I am the Jack Frost of mythology or whatever, 'nipping at your nose.' I hate that expression," he said, pouting.

Tōushirōu and the man gawked, not expecting that at all. "Is that so, interesting. I knew you two were strange, but I didn't expect that. You're like me, then." the snowette reaper said, staring at them.

"Yeah! Wait, like you?"

"Ah, yes. I am Tōushirōu Hitsugaya, owner of the most powerful ice snow-type zanpakuto in the Seireitei, Hyōrinmaru. I am also captain of the 10th division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, but you already knew that," Jack grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before proceeding to hug Tōushirōu randomly, happy to find another ice-wielder. Even if their powers worked differently.

"Get off of me, Frost."

"Sheesh, so formal."

"That's what I said!"

"My tooth*, he really is grumpy."

"I wonder how mad I could get him."

"He can get worse than this?"

"Oh, believe me, he can."

The temperature dropped drastically, everyone shutting up and shivering. Everyone, that is, except Jack. "Haha. Maybe I should ice his feet to the ground, anyone?"

"Hello?"

Cue menacing aura once more.

"Uh, guys? You alright?"

"Jackson. Frost," the spirit of winter gulped, turning around slowly.

"Y-yes, kiddo?"

Bad move.

All that was heard throughout the entire Seireitei was the Guardian of Fun's pained shouts and the reaper's enraged battle cries.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it's just the Prologue. Wasn't actually planning on posting this, and it's probably littered with errors _(if you find any, let me know so I can fix them.)_

Anyone interested in Tōushirō and Jack being brothers? Tōushirō oldest because.. well I have no reason, except I like him the eldest. It fits somehow. Or vice-versa, either way they'd still be brothers.

 _Oh my tooth - a play (pun) on 'Oh my god'_

Also, I am willing to use your guy's OCs _(if you PM it my way)_ as the main villain, as Pitch is too expected. More than two OCs are fine, partners in crime _(oh look a rhyme.)_

 **Thank You and Good Day.**


	2. Not A Reel Update, Apologies

Hello dear homo-sapiens, just wanted to know if y'all would be alright with me deleting this wreck of a story?

On one hand, I could leave it up for people to read, despite never planning on finishing it. On the other, I could delete it because it sucks lizard butt and make sure nobody ever has to go through this hailstorm (heh) of a story.

This decision was made because 1, I don't reely want to write for Bleach anymore, kinda not the fandom that brings me the most inspiration anymore.  
Or any at all, actually.  
And 2, it's a hella crazy mess and I am just not interested at all in fixing it or continuing it because of the reason mentioned above.

Also, to anyone who was waiting, yeah, they were gonna be brothers someway.  
Spoiler alert? I think not.

Currently the fandoms that inspire me so much that I can't stop drawing them even in my sketchbook (DA is on my profile, no shameless sponsoring to be shown here) are ROTG and Homestuck, honestly.  
A few others, too, but these are the main ones.

So probubbly going to reflect in my writing as whale.

Ciao, humans.


End file.
